


Focus

by jisnuggle



Series: drabbles/request fics [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Cock Warming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Chan finds it exceptionally difficult to concentrate when he’s this this desperate, he needs the aid of his friend, his producing buddy and his usual go-to when a problem like this arises. Jisung willingly obliges.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han
Series: drabbles/request fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783930
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> written as a request
> 
> it’s like barely edited so if you see a mistake just pretend you don’t 
> 
> enjoy ! <3
> 
> [also I kind of really suck at concluding fics so 😔]

Chan finds it increasingly difficult to concentrate when he’s horny. He has that never ending desire to be filled up and fucked until he can’t walk properly without wobbling slightly. He blinked at the monitor for a moment, wiping his hand over his face as if trying to spread some bravery into himself. He sighed and turned to Jisung who sat quietly on his phone on the other side of the room, taking a break from clacking away at his own keyboard, they’d been at it for hours, it was close to three in the morning. Chan always got horny around this time, awake or not; he had gotten hard every single night without fail for the past month. It had to have been a record. 

“Jisung?” He called softly.

The boy looked up at Chan, his bottom lip jutted out, eyes glossy and brows furrowed from the stress of working so hard. Jisung looked down at his phone, checking the time no doubt. He stood from his chair with a soft chuckle, running his fingers through his hair and stretching. Chan didn't bother to hide how he stared at the exposed flesh of the younger’s stomach. 

“Can’t concentrate?” He asked. 

Chan nodded solemnly, looking down at the ground embarrassedly. Jisung frequently helped Chan out when they worked late like this, he knew immediately what their leader was about to ask for before he had even said a word. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart. C’mon, stand up.” 

Chan’s heart did a short stutter at the fact he knew he was already embarrassed, as well as the pet name he used, it was so soft, yet it held such an effect over him.

The older complied, standing up to meet Jisung, leaning forward to press the faintest of kisses to his thin lips. No matter how much Chan wanted Jisung to fuck him senseless, he still needed to get this work done, the inspiration was all still there, he was just incredibly horny and needed to get that out of the way before he could finish putting together the final clips for this one track.

The problem Chan faced was that after Jisung would be done with fucking him, he would be too exhausted to continue working. So the two of them had developed a certain routine when it came to nights like these, Jisung sitting on Chan’s chair, scrolling through his phone or maybe precariously balancing his laptop on the armrest of the chair, he never paid attention long enough to actually do work. 

Because in Chan’s desperate attempts to finish the growing lust in the pit of his stomach and complete the work he needed to get done, he would sink down onto the boys cock, sitting comfortably in the younger’s lap while he hastily worked away, every once in a while allowing himself to be fucked into for getting through a set goal. Once he finished with work, Jisung finished him off. It was a great routine, allowing both of them that brief period of stress free bliss every now and again. 

One of Jisung’s hands slinked around Chan’s small waist, whilst the other knitted itself into the boy's soft dark hair, pushing their lips together in a heated frenzy. Chan swiped his tongue along Jisung’s bottom lip, quickly grasping the flesh between his teeth when the younger parted his lips. Chan pulled away, Jisung’s lip bounced, pink and swollen, back into place, his eyes fluttered shut once again when Jisung’s fingers started undoing the buttons of his jeans, he loosened the zip and shimmied them down to his knees, they fell the rest of the way, getting caught at his ankles. Jisung stared at Chan’s lower half, entranced at the way his semi-hard cock was beautifully filling out under his gaze, he undid his own jeans and slipped them off. 

He connected their lips once more, their erections pressing together, the action drew a sigh from Chan. Jisung broke their kiss to move away, he took a seat in Chan's previous spot and groped for his backpack under the desk. He searched through it for a moment before he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Chan carried them with him everywhere he went, not wanting to be in a situation where he wasn’t prepared. Jisung looked at the older expectantly.

“Do you want to…” he trailed off, holding the condom out toward the boy, who nodded eagerly and crawled between Jisung’s legs, taking and ripping open the foil package. 

Chan’s short, delicate fingers rolled the rubber down Jisung’s shaft pinching the tip as he did so, eliciting a throaty groan from him. Chan leant forward, pressing a faint kiss to the head of Jisung’s flushed cock, he looked up, making eye contact with the younger as he parted his lips and in one swift movement, sunk his head down to the base of his dick, swallowing a few times around him. Jisung threw his head back against the chair with a shudder, a lewd moan resonating in the room from behind his gritted teeth. 

Chan pulled off with a satisfied smile and grabbed his drink bottle, he took a quick scull of it, the strange taste of the condom still lingered in his mouth and he didn’t enjoy it. He placed his bottle back on the desk and turned around, they’d been through this enough times that it was like going over the choreography of an old dance, he just instinctively knew what to do. He bent forward over the desk, spreading his thighs for Jisung; the sight of Chan’s tight, pink hole sent shivers down his spine, he found himself leaning forward and pressing a kiss to it, just as surprised as Chan when he pulled away. 

“Sorry, hyung. I don’t know why I did that…” he huffed awkwardly. 

“It’s okay, I liked it,” Chan squeaked, he could feel the heat pulsing through his body, effectively turning him red. 

Jisung took note on how Chan’s cock twitched between his milky thighs. 

“I'll keep that in mind,” he chuckled. 

Chan heard the familiar crack of the lube bottle lid, it was mere seconds before he felt Jisung’s cool slick fingers pressed against his entrance. His breath hitched and he pushed his ass out more, a silent confirmation that he was ready. Jisung had his free hand resting on the swell of Chan’s ass, using his thumb to spread him open and his fingers to massage the flesh softly as he pushed his slicked up middle into the older, he was delighted with the whine that followed.

Chan was stretched enough from the many times they’ve done this that it only took a few twists in his wet hole and Jisung was able to slip in his index finger. He started slowly, pressing a kiss to one of Chan’s ass cheeks as he curled and turned his fingers, he sped up, going at a pace that filled the room with an obscene squelching sound from the lube, that only excited Jisung further, thrusting his fingers in and out of Chan, who was writhing and squirming in front of him. 

“‘Sung, pl—  _ fuck _ —please, hurry up,” he whined into his hands, if Jisung kept stalling any longer Chan wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on his work and just end up fucking the younger. 

Jisung nodded, despite knowing that Chan couldn’t see him and began to stretch him out, pushing his fingers out against Chan’s warm walls, spreading his fingers and scissoring him as if his life depended on it. 

Chan whined at the loss of feeling when Jisung pulled his fingers out, wiping the remnants of lube all over his own aching cock, thumbing at the head as he stroked himself to the sight of Chan for a brief second. It was an awkward feeling with the condom on, but good nonetheless. He squirted another generous amount of lube into his palm and languidly ran it along his dick, using his left hand to cup and squeeze Chan’s ass cheek. He had a thing for Chan’s ass, not focusing on how flat it is, Jisung loved to just touch it, grope it, smack it, anything, he just loved it. 

The younger’s calloused fingers pressed against Chan’s hips and pulled backwards slightly, Chan stumbled. He let Jisung manoeuvre him around, he felt the head of the boy's cock pressing against his entrance, he took a deep breath and let Jisung pull his hips down. It took a few times of Chan rocking his hips gently until Jisung finally bottomed out with a groan, resting his forehead on Chan’s back. The latter pulled them closer to the desk and sighed contentedly, grinding down on Jisung’s lap to adjust himself, enjoying the way his hands tensed and gripped his hips tighter. 

Chan was always quarrelled with the fear that he was crushing the younger, their difference in frame and build made it feel like Jisung was being swallowed by Chan’s size but the younger didn’t seem to mind. He was perfectly content with Chan being in his lap, his toned legs dangling a few inches from the ground, swaying back and forth as he poked his tongue between his lips in concentration, getting straight back to work as if this wasn’t a strange thing to do. Chan tried his hardest to ignore how thick Jisung felt tonight, pulsing inside of him. He stared at the screen for a moment before he gasped, in realisation at what he needed to do and pleasure, as Jisung had chosen that moment to snake his arm around the others waist and wrap his palm around Chan’s own, leaking cock. He didn’t move his hand, just kept it there, agonisingly still.

“C’mon, get to work. If you can finish this verse and the chorus then I’ll spoil you, sweetheart,” Jisung whispered, patting Chan’s hips a few times to get him to refocus and stop his attempts at bucking his hips into Jisung’s hand. 

  
  


Chan nodded and got straight back to work, clacking away at the keys of his keyboard, occasionally pausing to let out a happy sigh or a gasp whenever Jisung thrusted into him or tugged at his cock. He finished what he needed surprisingly fast, even completing a little extra then what Jisung had told him to. He could only concentrate when he had something in him and Jisung’s sizeable cock definitely satiated that need. 

After saving his work and shutting down his laptop he leant back against the younger. Graciously accepting the hug that Jisung wrapped him in. The latter began peppering kisses along his back to pass the time. 

“‘M done,” Chan giggled excitedly, subconsciously rolling his hips against Jisung. 

“Hm? Can I spoil my pretty prince now?” Jisung asked, an air of casualty and nonchalance hanging around his words. 

Chan loved that about the younger, no matter what he said or whatever situation they were in he always sounded like it was no big deal, the contrast of his tone with the words he spoke sometimes drove Chan crazy, his favourite pastime was whispering filthy things into his ear at variety shows or interviews just to rile him up because he  _ knew  _ what his voice did to him. 

“Is my prince ready to feel good? What do you want, sweetheart?” Jisung cooed. 

His fingers gently stroked Chan’s cock while he spoke, the action brought a whimper to fall past Chan’s lips. 

“Yes, please. Your prince has been good, please fuck me,” Chan begged. 

Jisung smiled, the older was the most compliant, he was so needy and flustered — Chan was always so shy whenever they did anything, trying to hide his body and blushing at every little praise. All Jisung wanted to do was spoil him, pamper him like the pretty prince he was. 

“Okay, my special prince, let's move over there, yeah?” He nodded to the couch against the wall. 

Chan hummed in response, slightly disappointed at the thought of having to get up. He hoisted himself off of Jisung’s laps, groaning in discomfort at the loss inside of him. 

“You’re a bit impatient today, prince. Remember your manners, okay?” Jisung pouted, he loved when Chan was good for him, never bratty or rude. Just his perfect little prince. 

Jisung pushed the chair under the desk, he followed the older to where he was waiting, his eyes wide, glistening with lust, he was eager  _ and _ impatient tonight. Jisung gave a chuckle, he situated himself over Chan, leant forward and delivered a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Hold on to me, prince,” Jisung patted his upper arms, signalling for Chan to hold him there. 

It was for extra stability on the somewhat small couch but he knew the bottom was clingy and liked to touch his partners. Chan’s hands instantaneously shot to the younger’s arms, he held onto him, their cool skin tingling beneath the warmth of the contact. Chan whined, he raised his hips ever so slightly, silently pleading for Jisung to hurry up. 

The boy complied, rubbing the tip of his cock along Chan’s entrance to slicken it up. In a slow and teasing pace he pushed all the way in — he noticed how Chan tensed, his fingers gripped against the flesh of his bicep, his face contorted with a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“Does it hurt, sweetheart?” pouted Jisung. 

Chan shook his head, he mumbled something about needing a bit more lube next time but for now it was okay and it didn’t hurt. Jisung nodded in acknowledgment. He repositioned his arms, lacing his fingers with the elder and placing his wrists above his head. It wasn’t rough, he wasn’t trying to “pin him down” or hold him in place. Chan loved the contact, he thrived off of physical contact more than emotional, he would’ve whined to hold Jisung’s hands eventually. 

Jisung pressed a delicate kiss to Chan’s nose, his hips moved in a tantalising rhythm; he’d slowly pull out, wait for a few seconds, then he would bottom out entirely in one movement. With each thrust in he’d place a kiss to Chan’s features, muttering praises to the boy. 

Chan whined, “n-need more.”

He’d had enough of being teased, he wanted more. 

“You’re so pretty, Channie. My beautiful prince. Can you use your manners and ask me again, sweetheart?” Jisung whispered, a teasing smile stretched the corners of his lips. 

The older whimpered, his cheeks flushing a violent shade of crimson. His face was scrunched up cutely, his lips pulled into one of the most desperate pouts Jisung had ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

“Please, just fuck me,” he huffed. 

Jisung clicked his tongue against his teeth, a pitying sound that notified Chan he wasn’t happy with the outcome. 

“I need a little more than that, sweetheart. C’mon, I know you have in you. My good little prince doesn’t want to be bad now, does he?”

Chan shook his head, the blush crept from his cheeks to his ears and down his chest, hidden beneath the material of his T-shirt. 

“I want you to fuck me harder, please, please, please, I need you so bad. Want you to fuck me until I’m thinking about nothing but your dick,” he groaned. 

Dirty talk of any kind always embarrassed him, it was the majority of the reason why Jisung made him ask in detail every. Single. Time. He was always humiliated, his body thrummed with heat at having to say such explicit things. The praises that Jisung poured out afterwards was almost enough to make him cum untouched. 

He fastened his pace, snapping his hips fluidly into the older male. A chorus of sounds filled their studio, Chan’s whines and gasps, Jisung’s shuddering groans, the sound of the younger’s hips colliding with the skin of Chan’s ass and their heavy, uneven breathing. Despite being producers, it was music to their ears. 

“You’re so beautiful, my sweet prince. Look at you, you’re so cute when you whine, can you be loud for me?” Jisung coddled. 

He’d taken that moment to untangle one of their hands and wrap his fingers around the elders cock. 

“ _ F-fuck _ ! ‘Sung that feels so good,” Chan, gasping from the pleasure building up within his gut, slung his arms around Jisung’s neck. 

He pulled him closer, their chests were centimetres apart, which in turn had Jisung’s hips stuttering at the loss of rhythm, he switched tactics and began to thrust into Chan from this new angle. The increase in sounds coming from the older notified Jisung that he had successfully found his prostate. His hips bucked wildly into the boy beneath him, his fist working hastily to speed up his incoming climax. 

“It feels so—  _ fuck, ‘Sung _ —good. Can I please cum? Please, please I need to, can’t hold it anymore,” he whined. 

He sounded truly desperate, falling apart from Jisung’s touch. The latter felt his cock twitch at that thought; he loved being the only topic in Chan’s hazy mind, only thinking about him. It gave him a nice boost to his ego. 

“Yes, my prince. You’ve been so good. You’re so beautiful, you know just how to make me feel amazing, don’t you? You’re so smart, so sweet, my precious prince. Cum for me Channie,” he whispered, his words were only slightly interrupted by the force of his thrusts. 

Jisung didn't leave any time for Chan to reply, he slotted their lips together, kissing him with so much passion that he began to feel lightheaded. It was too much for Chan. The praise, knowing he made Jisung feel just as good as he felt, the kiss, Jisung’s hand on his dick and the younger’s own throbbing cock inside of him, pounding against that one spot that made him feel indescribably amazing. He came before he could rationalise his feelings, his cum splattered between their stomachs, his mouth fell slack against the kiss, moaning a symphony of curses, his back arched up into Jisung and he shuddered, clenching hard around the other. 

Jisung’s hips snapped once, twice, thrice, in quick concession before he spilled into the condom, twitching from both pleasure and exhaustion above the older male. His bit into the plump flesh of his lip, drawing a whine from the boy below. 

They laid stagnant for what seemed like hours, their heartbeats returning to a normal pace and the smiles never leaving their face. Eventually Jisung pulled out, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of his softening cock slipping from the elders hole. The latter was too tired to pay attention, the exhaustion from his post orgasmic haze was creeping up on him, egging him to fall asleep right there on the couch.

Jisung dealt with the mess, cleaning the cum off of their stomachs with a tissue and discarding it with the condom. He helped Chan redress, buttoning his jeans while the older sleepily held onto him for support. 

“Let’s get you home, sweetheart. You need to sleep, yeah?” He grinned, he really had the biggest soft spot for Chan. 

The boy nodded, mumbling an affirmative. He shook his head in an attempt to push away the foggy aftermath that lingered in his thoughts. He yawned, stretching his limbs while Jisung flitted around the studio, taking the initiative to pack up their things. Once their belongings were safely away and the studio seemed relatively back in its usual state, Jisung slung his arm around Chan’s waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and ushered him over the threshold. 

They walked home, Chan stumbled ever so slightly, his ass hurting from exertion, he wanted desperately to cling on to Jisung but they were in public. He held out till they got back to the dorm, impatiently pulling him to the couch and tackling him in a hug, they didn’t bother to go to their beds, instead choosing to pass out in their spots on the couch for the night, their limbs tangled together as they peacefully slept, encased in the warmth of one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter: [DUMBRACHA](https://twitter.com/DUMBRACHA)  
> send me ccs: puppysung
> 
> leave a comment or request something <3


End file.
